Not too hard
by ohyoulikethat
Summary: Story about Jillian Michaels and a character I came up with in my head. *SMUT*


Jillian awoke early in the morning, like usual. Around 5:30 A.M. her day started, no matter how bad she wanted to stay asleep. Her alarm clock rang out and she knew she had to be ready by 8:00 A.M. to leave for her new client. Her 'new' client was actually just an old friend. Her friend's name was Ash. Ash was smart, pretty, and slim. Ash just wanted to be fit for the upcoming and unexpected arrival of summer. So, that's where Jillian came into play. Jillian told Ash to meet her on top of the hill where they would usually meet to eat lunch and talk about life. Ash was 23, a bit younger than Jillian. They met through mutual friends and automatically became best friends. Jillian was excited to get to train her best friend.

"eight o' clock already? Jesus, better hurry up!," Jillian thought to herself as she threw on her jacket, grabbed her keys and left. When she arrived to the hill, Ash was already there. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting!" Jillian shouted. "Nah! You're fine! Just got here actually!" Ash replied in truth. "Okay, great. Ready to start?" Jillian asked, questioning Ash's determination. "Yes!" Ash said, excited. "Okay, then we're gonna run from here to the gym, it's about 5 miles. You can run that, can't you?" Jillian asked curiously, while smirking. "Oh, uh, yeah. Of course!" Ash replied, hinting the reverse psychology. "Go!" Jillian shouted. And they were off.

•••••••MILE THREE•••••••

"I can't. I can't." Ash said panting. "You can't what? Keep running!" Jillian replied back shouting. "I can't go on," Ash said out of breath, while stopping. "What? Come on!" Jillian said slowly down, finally into a stop. "Why'd you stop? You were doing great! C'mon! Get back up!" Jillian said, encouraging Ash. "I... I just can't move. This is a bit too hard. Man, I suck," Ash said whimpering. "Whaaa-t? You don't suck. Why would you say that? You're great." Jillian said reassuringly. "Yes, yes I do," Ash said while sitting down underneath a tree, "I can't even run a full 5 miles," Ash continued. "Awh, well we'll work on that babe, it'll be fine," Jillian replied sympathetically. Ash started spilling out all she was holding back, "I haven't had a boyfriend in 4 years, I haven't had sex in 4 years, I am just lucky I have a vibrator and some good fingers!" Jillian was at a lost for words, "uhm, I am sorry. I am... TAKE BACK YOUR LIFE. THIS IS YOUR LIFE WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? WHIMPER ABOUT HOW MUCH IT SUCKS OR BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE?" "Well, I don't know. I just don't know. I am sorry," Ash replied with tears swelling in her eyes. "Huaaahh," Jillian sighs, "you're just lucky you're my friend and not a real real client." "I... I love you, Jillian. I love you so much you have no idea." Ash said. "well, uhm," Jillian stumbled for words. Before Jillian could find the words, Ashes hands found themselves in Jillian's hair, her lips onto Jillian's while Jillian's tongue fought to be dominant over Ash's. Ash was surprised Jillian was actually kissing back. Ash found her hands going up Jillian's shirt fighting to find her bra strap. Jillian wrapped her leg over Ash's hip and pushed her up against the tree. Ash had taken Jillian's bra off before Jillian could even suggest taking off Ash's shorts. Jillian wrapped her hands around Ash's hips, kissing the fuck outta her, tugging her shorts down. Jillian found her hands in Ash's panties, rubbing Ash's precious mound. Ash found herself in a world of pleasure, forgetting about taking off Jillian's shirt. Ash started rubbing and sucking Jillian's beautiful breasts. Before Ash could even think, Jillian was caressing down her body with her free hand. Licking and sucking every inch of Ash's body. "Hu-uh, fuuhuuck me, please, Jillian please." Ash begged. "Oh, just wait a second baby," Jillian replied, smirking. Jillian started sinking down further and further, until her mouth reached Ash's clit. Jillian stuck her tongue far up Ash's clit, licking and loving her insides. Ash panted. Jillian found it, Ash's sweet spot. She licked and licked while Ash thrusted her pussy against Jillian's face. "Hu-uh hu-uh hu-uh," Ash finished panting. Jillian took her lover by the hips, pulling her down into her arms, watching her post-orgasm glazed-over eyes.

"I love you, Jillian." "I love you, too" "Wanna workout tomorrow?" "Why wait until tomorrow?" Jillian said, pulling her lover on top of her.


End file.
